The Shape of Things to Come
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru are given a glimpse of one possible future, what will this future be like. Multiple Pairings/implied pairings
1. Chapter 1

The Shape of Things to Come

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki was a loud, fun loving and highly energetic student, and also one of the best shinobi that the leaf had produced following the line of great heroes such as the First Hokage, Third Hokage, and Forth Hokage. While he was not near there level yet, he had just gotten back to Konoha, and he hoped that why he returned he could prove himself the equal to their legends. He had been just gotten back into town from his two and a half years of training with Jiraya, and noticed a large celebration that was already going on in the heart of Konoha. It was normal wildness he missed on his adventures with his perverted sensei. He also knew later that day he would have to train with Kakashi, so he better get some enjoy this while he could. Walking into the caravel, he noticed a number of familiar figures before noticing a old friend.

"Shikamaru, what's up," Naruto yelled loudly running up to the lazy shinobi, "What are you up too, have you seen anything interesting yet?"

"I am fine, and no, these things are always just set up to steal peoples money, you know that this is just a waste of time, right."

"Shikamaru, its fun, and fun is never a waste of money."

"Yeah no wonder you're always broke, idiot."

"Hey take that back, I can prove to you that not everything is useless," Naruto said with a smile, "Hey lets bet on it."

While normally Shikamaru would never taken time to humor Naruto, he did want to spend some time with his friend, and he knew he would win the bet. For the next hour, Naruto and Shikamaru went from stand to stand, with Naruto trying to prove in vain how anything they did helped at all. In the end, Shikamaru ended up just where he thought they would.

"You know fun, those were so helpful, you just are to lazy to see it."

"That is a pretty lame argument, admit it, you lost, you now have to do all my paperwork for a month."

"No, there is one last stand," Naruto said pointing to one by itself, with no one at it, "We have to check them all or it is not over."

"Sure, whatever, I won, after this."

Walking up to the tent, the boys noticed how odd it was, almost like a witch's tent one heard about in fiction stories. The two were even more amazed when they entered, they noticed a old woman who yelled witch behind a crystal ball. The rest of the room had the same feel, it would be scary if it was not common fact, that witches did not exist.

"This is for kids, to scare them, this won't help us in any way at all," Shikamaru said dismissing the woman.

"What, you dismiss me to quickly," the old woman said looking at the genius," I know you will find the information you find here very helpful for your future."

"Yeah, let me guess, you will show us something odd, and say this tells me this about your future," Shikamaru said mocking the old lady.

"No, you brat, I will show your future, or rather one possible future. You see our choices effect your future, and thus it always changes, but this view of your future is greater then maybe one should know," The old woman said, "No, you two need to know the world that is to come."

"Wow cool, I am in," Naruto said amazed by the woman.

"Alright, show us your ball tricks," Shikamaru said looking at the old lady still not believing her.

"Alright," the old lady said looking serious, "Remember you will only be able to see the future of your selves, and your friends. When observing your future, you will not be able to interact with it, and they will no see or be able to interact with you in anyway. You will be like flies in the room of time observing the events to come. Also, while it may feel like days and maybe years go by as you watch, in reality you will find the time in a matter of seconds. Finnally, as I said, this is one possible future, there are others that also can happen, and may happen. Only time will tell on this, I hope you are able to learn many lessons from this."

"Whatever old lady, just get the trick show on the road. "

The old lady did a large amount of and signs and then put her hands on the table and everything was dark. When the came to see the world, a world which would was truly of that future, and this is what they saw.

A tall blonde shinobi was standing looking out on his village. He was looking at the village, trying to notice anything different from normal, and to his happiness everything was as it should be. The blonde then put turned and looked at his kage's hat with a smile, remembering the day in which he had became the 6th Hokage upon Tsunade's retirement. Naruto Uzumaki smiled thinking about how successful things had been, and how peaceful. There was no Akatsuki to worry about, he had defeated Madara with Sasuke's help a decade before. Sasuke had finnaly realized his brother's dream of him helping to protect Konoha, and he later turned against Akatsuki and returned to the village, along with his Hawk teammates. Naruto remembered at that moment it was the graduation day for the gennin of the years class. He already knew who was going to be on what team, but with this class he had a personal connection, which caused him to smile a bit.

Naruto sat back and wondered how long he would do this job, everything was good, and he could spend more time with his offspring if he retired. He also knew that Konohamaru could take the job as 7th Hokage when he tired without a hitch. He had shown the younger shinobi most of his jutsu, and in many ways, their relationship was akin to that of the first and second hokage. Still, that would have to wait for a different time, Naruto for today was to be their to see the graduation of the new generation of shinobi who would make their own marks on the world. Naruto also knew that with every generation more the shinobi only get better and pass the past generation.

A/N- This is just the first chapter, and to be honest, unless I get a good amount of reviews from people who want me to write this, I will more then likely leave it here to good. If you want me to write this next generation story review, if I get a number of review, I will write it., promise. Right now though, it was just a spur of the moment thing. Chapter 2 is where the new generation characters would come in, if you want to throw in OCs I of course will look at them to a degree. Well thanks for reading this spur of the moment chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Children

The shape of things to come

I don't own Naruto or its characters I do however own the Ocs

Chapter 1: the youth

Naruto walked quietly down the road towards the academy. As he walked he saw the same look of gratitude from the villagers of Konoha that he saw everyday since he became the Hokage. The defeat of Pain and Madara was the tipping point which turned him into the town hero. While, Sasuke was a major part of defeating Madara, it was him they love, because he had battled for them even when they hated him, and despised him. In short, that was the diference between him and Sasuke, while they both were heroes and ended the threat of Akatsuki, he had been always loyal to Konoha, where Sasuke had not.

It did not take Naruto long to arrive at the Academy for the days events. It was the graduation day for the students at the academy, and he was going to be damned if he was not there to see it. He had actually seen both graduations before this one, figuring it was something that a Hokage should do. Then again, he also knew the teams for the classes, and found the reaction of the youngsters to be pretty funny to watch. This year he also knew the parents of a handful of the grads pretty well too.

Walking though the doors, he came face to face with the closest thing he had to a father, Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, how are you holding up. I have to say if I had your job, I would of lost it years ago," Naruto said with a quick laugh.

"Naruto, you would of lasted 3 minutes with Konohamaru, or a couple of the others, but if would have been fun to watch," Iruka replied with a laugh.," So you want to give the speech to this years group."

"Nope, for this years group, I am just here as a proud parent," Naruto said with a large smile, "Iruka sensei, do you want to get some ramen after this, my treat this time."

"Of course, Naruto, that would be wonderful."

Naruto made his way into the classroom sitting in the front behind Iruka desk. Naruto smiled as he noticed the students of the graduating class walking in. His eyes followed a small group of children who made there way into the room, focusing on a young blonde boy who seemed to follow them quietly. Looking at his own son, Naruto could see the differences between them, while Naruto was always loud, this boy was quiet, reserved, and in many ways his opposite. Naruto had never really shown his son that much of his own skill, and with how busy he was, he never was there for him as much as he wanted to be. Sometimes, Naruto wondered if this is how it would have been like for him if Minato had lived. Still, from what he knew about the boy's skills and grade average, he seemed to be a pretty decent little shinobi. His attention then went to another dark haired shinobi, this one a young kunoichi. She he knew well, she demanded his time, and he could see a lot of himself in her.

Naruto listened quietly to the speeches about how a good shinobi should act, hearing his own name mentioned as an example a few dozen times. He had heard all those speeches before, by many different people, and they did get old rather quickly, even for him, who used to make himself look better then he was in mission reports.

"Now for this years team assignments," Iruka announced causing Naruto to smile as he looked at the group of children in front of him.

"Team one, Uzumaki Jiraiya." Naruto noticed the attention of his pick up quickly, "Nara Shinjitsu, Hikari Tenshi."

Naruto noticed why the naming of his teammates caused the boy to smile, it was for the most part a neutral reaction. He also noticed that his son's teammates seemed a bit happier about the choice of teams then did little Jiraiya. Naruto laughed as he looked at the team members though, he could call this team blonde, cause each team member had blonde hair. Shinjitsu, was the son of one of his best friends Shikamaru, but had got his hair color from his mother. Then why he did not know Tenshi, she also was a natural blonde as well. He reminded himself to look up the files on these two more closely.

"Team three, Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Shinn, and Momo Midori."

Naruto smiled as he thought of the idea of his two teammates offspring on the same team. Naruto also thought it was funny how Sasuke named his own son after the man he wanted to kill most of his life, who became his hero only at the end. Itachi though was sure a copy in appearance of his old man, while Shinn looked a good deal like her mother, but with darker hair. Naruto clould tell from the reactions, of the two that he should feel sorry for Midori for having to endure his two teammates.

"Team ten, Lee Ryuu, Akimichi Okashi, and Uzumaki Yume."

Naruto smiled proudly at the exicited reaction Yume gave to being on a team, it was really something, but he also noticed her two teammates covering their faces as they heard the news that they would have to put up with the female Uzumaki.

"Now, your Jounin instructors," Iruka announced, "You will meet your instructor tomorrow morning here, at the academy."

Naruto already knew who had been picked for each team, actually he had a hand in the selection for a number of the teams himself.

"Team one, your jounin instructor is Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto smiled when he saw a positive reaction from Jiraiya, who knew his old rival and Jiraiya and Yume's uncle very well.

"Team three, you have been assigned to Hozuki Suigetsu."

Naruto remember that this shinobi had worked with Sasuke on Team Hawk, and decided to stay with Sasuke when he returned to Konoha. Sasuke had demaded that he also teach his only son, calling him the only shinobi worthy for the job.

"Team ten, you will get to have Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Yume almost jumped though the roof at the announcement, and a small smile came across Naruto's face. This was payback for all the annoying things that Konohamaru had done to him, when they were younger, but also he knew, Konohamaru was the only one who had even a chance to keep up with the girls energy.

"That is all, you are all dismissed for the day," Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto was going to get up and talk with his two kids, but Yume was standing next to him a second after Iruka made the announcement.

"Father, can you go with me to training ground 7 to train, I really want to show how amazing I am tomorrow," Yume asked excitedly, "I still can't believe that you got Konohamaru to be our Jounin teacher, he is almost as good as you father."

"I don't know, I have a lot of paper work to do," Naruto weakly argued back,

"What, come on, you can do the paperwork any day, you will only have your daughter graduate once, come on please," Yume gave with the perfect pleading look on her face.

"Fine, but first we must have lunch with Iruka sensei," Naruto said knowing he would lose the argument anyway.

"Sure of course, ramen is the best," Yume reacted with a smile knowing she would get her way.

Naruto looked around for Jiraiya, but noticed his son had already left without a word to him. He was always like that, Naruto wondered what made this non-identical twins so non-identical.

A/N- the tempation to write a chapter to at least introduce new OC characters was to tempting. Anyway, if you liked this please review, I would love to hear ideas for this story, it would be helpful for me to hear. As long as I get reviews period, and there seems interest, I will continue on it.


	3. Test

The shape of things to come

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own my Ocs if you want to use them though just ask.

Tests

Naruto Uzumaki slowly stretched as he woke up reaching over to where he would expect to find his wife still asleep, finding the spot unoccupied, he force himself to get out of bed, and get himself ready for the day. He was sure that he would have decent about of work as normal, but today he would observe his two offspring as they took the real gennin test. He was curious on how each of them would perform with there teams. He had a good idea of what Yume was capable of, but he had no clue about Jiraiya at all. His son, had never asked him for any help in training or on working with jutsu. Naruto had been curious for a long time about what type of shinobi his son was.

Naruto soon found himself down stairs, and noticed that his wife was standing facing the sink cleaning up breakfast after her two children. Naruto smiled to himself as he quietly approached his wife, before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head over her shoulder.

"So, Hinata, bet me up again huh," Naruto said playfully.

"Good Morning…Naruto," Hinata said with decent amount of blush on her face.

Naruto noticed this and smile, he was glad that after a dozen years of marriage that he still had this effect on the Hinata, Naruto could see remember the day when she had almost given up her life for him. That was one of those days that had changed his perspective on life.

"Your breakfast, is that bag," Hinata said regaining her cool, point to a brown bag on one of the counters.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile walking over to get his breakfast.

"Make sure to get good info on the kids, I want to know how well they did, ok?"

"No problem, it will be the best," Naruto said walking out of his house.

Naruto moved quietly to the area where he knew Neji would have his test, but also created a clone who went to the area where Konohamaru was holding his test as well. This way he could observe both of his students, he also would make sure that he did in secret so that his children wouldn't know that he was watching them as they tested.

The Naruto who went to watch Jiraiya noticed that he was not the only high level shinobi wanting to watch a off spring. He noticed that the formerly lazy shinobi who happened to be his top advisor was watching the group as well. Seeing this, Naruto knew that no work had a chance of getting done in Konoha on that day.

"So, you showed up Naruto," Shikamaru said quietly looking at Naruto, "I figured you would be watching Yume and her exam."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked wondering what Shikamaru meant, "I am but I also wanted to see Jiraiya as well."

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," Shikamaru said letting the issue pass.

"So, does Shiho know about you being here?" Naruto asked with a smile

"Of course, she was the one who talked me into coming out here, though I was already going to come and observe."

"Figures, that was the case."

Naruto catch sight of his son and his team, and watched quietly.

Jiraiya was sitting under a tree his thin frame pushing against the tall tree as he looked at his teammates. Across from him sat the young Nara heir. The young Nara heir looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's hair color. He smiled as he noticed something else, the young Nara was almost asleep against the tree. Nearby he noticed the third member of the team, Tenshi, who came from a non shinobi family, and this tall slim female girl was as quiet as the rest of the group. This had to be the quietist team he had ever seen. Naruto also noticed Neji who no doubt knew that he and Shikamaru were there watching, but said nothing about it to the kids.

"Ok, team, I want to know about your likes, dislikes, and dreams?" Neji asked looking at his team, "Jiraiya why don't you go first."

"yes, sensei," Jiraiya announced proudly, "I like trees and forest, I dislike my sisiter, I dream to someday prove myself worthy to my father."

Naruto just blinked for a second, surprised at what his son had said, why did his son feel this way towards him, he just couldn't understand.

"I am Tenshi Hikari, I like water and streams, I dislike people who make fun of others, and my dream is to be a great shinobi," The young female said with a smile.

"Hmm..I am Shinjitsu Nara, I like naps, I dislike work, and my dream is to be average."

Naruto smiled as he listened the new lazy Nara committing on his own future causing Shikamaru to shake his head at the comment.

In another part of Naruto had gone to see his daughter with her training. Naruto smiled at his choice of Konohamaru as their sensei, who else could train a prized daughter but his little brother. Naruto had managed to ran into Lee and Choji who wanted to see their heirs in their exams as well. Naruto quickly moved to observe his daughter. Noticing his daughter standing talking loudly to her teammates. He smiled watching her, had a good bit of her mother, but she had his blue eyes, and his energy. Naruto looked at the other female on the team, Okashi was much a mirror of Ino, but with Choji's brown hair. Naruto almost felt sorry for the poor lone boy, who looked a heck of a lot like his father and Gai as well. He also noticed Konohamaru walking out to his young team with a smile on his face, showing his normal high energy.

"Alright, I want to learn about my students, what do you like, dislike, and what is your dream?"

"I will go," Yume yelled out, "I like ramen, and training, I dislike my brother, I want to become the next Hokage, and the best shinobi, even better the my dad."

"Good, seems like a good goal."

Naruto smiled as he heard his daughters comments, she was so much like him, it was kind of funny sometimes.

"My name is Ryuu Lee," The boy said proudly, "I like father and Gai sensei, I dislike mean people, and my dream is to become the next taijutsu master of Konoha."

"My name is Okashi Akimichi, I dislike how much my father eats, I like flowers, and my goals is to gain the attention of someone."

Jiraiya, Shinjitsu, and Tenshi each were getting prepared for something. They had been told about the goal of the test, which was to land a hit on Neji. Naruto tried to hear this group talk, but he could not hear a word that any of them were saying. It looked like each of them were where adding to the conversations.

"Byakugan," Jiraiya yelled out.

Naruto sat in amazement, he didn't even know his son had this ability, he did expect him to be able to use this, when his sister was totally unable to use the blood line trait. He felt angry at himself for not noticing this earlier.

"Sensei you going down," Jiraiya launched forward towards his uncle with good speed and perfect timing. Naruto was extremely impressed with the attempt to land an attack on Neji, though it was to no avail. Naruto then noticed Tenshi moving in for an attack as well. This one was not nearly as well timed or effective, but kept Neji from attacking Jiraiya. Naruto wondered what the two were doing until he noticed where the group was moving and a shadow that was moving towards Neji. Neji managed to dodge all the taijutsu attacks as well as the shadow jutsu by Shinjitsu. Then it happened, Jiraiya managed to deliver a glancing blow on Neji causing the mock battle to end.

At the same time on the other field, Naruto watched Yume announce in the open that she would get the bell from Konohamaru. Konohamaru just laughed in turn, and prepared himself. Yume then formed a group of clones which attack Konohamaru, with no luck as well. The timing of Yume attack was horrible, and she didn't use any help from any of her teammates. Naruto still watched her attack Konohamaru time and time again. It was sad to watch, everything, she was tricked pretty easily, while she was good, she was not using her teammates at all. In fact it was not for at least 3 hours did she get tired enough to turn to her teammates to get help.

At that point, Yume attacked in tandem with Ryuu each attacking from a different angle. The attacks were good, but against Konohamaru, they were nothing. Naruto noticed how his little brother had not even taken the fight seriously at all. It was a lot like Kakashi when they first had this training. As the two attacked. He managed to knock both of them out without much effort, and a second later, he dodged a mind transfer jutsu by Okashi. He had manged to make short work of the team with ease, and tied them up. Naruto watched shaking his head at this point knowing that she really messed this test up.

"So, what did we learn from this," Konohamaru asked looking at the defeated team.

"We must work together or we will fail, right," Yume said reluctantly.

"Do you two agree?"

"Yes, sensei," Ryuu and Okashi said at the same time.

"Good you two pass then, but you will have to do better next time."

A/N- Well I hope that you liked the chapter, I know the fights are short, the ones in the future chapters will be longer. If you like the story, or have an idea on anything from pairing to Ocs just say so in the review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
